In the research of traditional preparation of transgenic animals, the research is usually achieved by means of eukaryotic expression vectors. After a target gene fragment is linked downstream of a eukaryotic promoter and is integrated into a cellular genome by molecular biological means, the expression of the exogenous gene can be directed. The method is broadly used in the research of genetic expression and function. Traditional transgenic methods only integrate one target gene per transgenosis, and thereby prepare a transgenic animal expressing one gene. In case that the preparation of a transgenic animal of multiple genes is concerned, it needs to prepare corresponding transgenic animals of single gene separately, and then prepare the progenies of multiple transgenic animals by the method of mating between transgenic animals and the like. Such method for preparing polygenic animals takes time and work, and costs much.